the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of Genetic Purity
Known as the Purists in most societies. The organization considers it's self a knightly order devoted to preserving the "purity" of the human race by stamping out all Humanoids and protecting the pure. They don't consider Mutanted Animals as "impure" only inferior. They prefer to fight with Tech Level II weapons but will often carry at least one energy weapon such as a laser rifle. They prefer to fight mounted and often operate in mercenary bands of 20 to 200 purist that hire out often if the chance to slay humanoids presents it's self. Their symbol is a Red Square with tilted scales on it, a reminder of their sacrifice, and the odds ever against them. Membership Membership in the Order is only open to Pure Strain Humans, though some Androids (most often of the Cyberoid variety) have been known to infiltrate the organization. To join one must show a commitment to human purity, taking a solemn oath to defend humanity, to never mate with the impure, and to kill abominations threatening humanity. The organization's status as Knights is recognized in a number of feudal societies, thus giving members the benefit of government backing. Activities The Purist tend to set up colonies to further spread the Human races, they will selflessly defend Pure Strain Human societies, while actively being vigilant against perceived Humanoid threats. The Order may hire out as mercenaries to foreign governments should the chance to slay humanoids present it's self, such as putting down a Mutationist Revolt. Bases Purist bases tend to be military camps of 20 to 200 strong. Castles are also common, as members are recognized as members of the knighthood in a number of societies. Villages, and Towns are also common as the Purist actively colonize regions following a cleansing campaign in which Humanoids are expelled, or exterminated from a prospective area of settlement. These communities will be unwelcoming to Humanoids, and have been known to burn them at stakes upon recognition. These communities are survivalist in nature, everyone will be armed, and fully willing to sacrifice themselves for the community. In these settlements, it is seen as every man, and womans duty to propagate the race, thus homosexuals are often expelled, or treated to the same fate as mutant-kind should they refuse to enact their duty to the Human race. Faction Relations The Order is at odds with the Brotherhood of Thought, and The Iron Society. Way of the Purist Knight While playing a Purist keep in mind; *Avoid making peaceful deals with Humanoids. They are your Enemy. Doing so will cause you to loose your comrades respect. *It is you duty to propagate, do not do so with a Humanoid. *Selflessly defend Pure Human societies from all threats. *Seek the extermination/expulsion of Humanoids. Killing Pure Strain Humans and knowingly allowing Pure Humans to perish is frowned upon. Seeking the love of a humanoid will get you expelled from the Order. They will label you a traitor for lusting for such or killing your own, and actively seek your demise. Ranks Grand Master - Head of the Order. Master - Head of a regional Branch of the Order. Knight Commander - Leader of a Band. Knight - One who has taken the Oath. Squire - Knight in training. Yeoman - Servant to a knight. Agent of the Inquisition - Should someone who has committed a crime in the community or order escape apprehension these individuals are tasked with hunting them down. A bit more then an investigator they are trained rather well in locating their quarry. They may be supported by some Yeoman or Knights. Inquisitors - Inquisitors come from among the Clerics and serve as a judicial force. They investigate claims of mutant human activity, of illegal procreation with the impure, and alike forbidden sexual practices such as homosexuality or any other relation (such as Human x Mechanical Android) incapable of producing natural offspring. Cleric - Advocates of Purity and a community's physician. From this role they can stem the tide of genetic defects and monitor the population for signs of mutation. Acolyte - Acolytes know enough of the medical field and of presentation to assist a Cleric in advocating purity and administering medical treatment to the community.. Lay Brother - Cleric in training, they may need to learn how to read, write, and so forth as part of their education. Purist - General member, none military. Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Factions Category:Gamma World Major Factions